1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to ignition systems and in particular to improved high voltage ignition systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Under the present fuel shortage conditions, it is desirable to obtain maximum gasoline mileage from the operation of vehicles. Gasoline mileage depends on the efficiency of the engine which in turn depends upon the ignition system and thus by improving the ignition system, the efficiency of the engine can be increased.